


Another

by asphora



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Lee Jihoon - Freeform, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Seventeen - Freeform, Woozi, break-up, kpop, svt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphora/pseuds/asphora
Summary: It's not his answer that pushes the already precarious and teetering position your relationship is in over the edge. Like a fray on a worn stocking, you already know the answer; the hole already exists but you just can't help yourself. You and you're need to pull at seams you know will come undone and force a rip; its your question that unravels everything.Once you ask the words, there is no saving what is already lost.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/You
Kudos: 4





	Another

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there again. I just can't help myself, I love angst. It's probably the only thing I can write somewhat effectively haha. Anyway, hope this piece is still enjoyable even though it isn't edited and it's an old piece (written around SVT's 1 or 2 year mark?). as always, feedback and comments are always most welcome! x

You had known the answer, even before you knew the question. But it still hurts like fucking hell, you think, stings in a part of you that you hadn’t known could ache like this when you hear it.

_“Yes.”_

The word leaves his lips and you wonder how three little measly letters can be so utterly devastating. Just months ago, hearing that one word, that tiny single syllable from him had made you the happiest girl on the planet. You hadn’t thought that the same word, the same boy that had been the source of your happiness, could also ruin you this way.

But that was a different time, you think, and a different question. Maybe even a different boy, you think, because you sure as hell couldn’t recognize the one that stood in front of you right now.

The first time around, there are butterflies in your stomach.

You’re a mess, but it’s alright because it’s a good kind of mess, an endearing kind—the kind that Jihoon still thinks he wants to fix.

The first time around is a time for stolen glances and bashful, embarrassed blushes on soft cheeks. It’s blissful and soft, almost like a floating feeling wherein you couldn’t really tell one moment from the next.

You’re so drunk on the presence of him the first time around that you barely register his mumbled “yes”, but Jihoon takes your hand in his and somehow, it feels right.

The first time, you two get it right.

This time, it wasn’t the answer you’d wanted to hear. This time, you wish you hadn’t asked.

Your stomach flips and flops and you feel like you’re on a roller coaster, but it’s only going down. Lower and lower, because how do you get up after hearing that?

This time, the only thing he can give you are guilty stares and awkward shuffling of his weight. His hands are apologetic as they reach out for you and you shrug them away thinking that maybe once before, you could’ve found comfort in those arms.

Not anymore.

This time, the ground is stolen and ripped out from under your feet. You wonder where his promises are, the ones of loyalty. You wonder where something like that goes, because you’re sure it hadn’t run away overnight. You wonder where you go, because there’s nothing, no one and nowhere other than Jihoon—where do you go when he doesn’t want you anymore?

This time, there isn’t anything remotely blissful about what’s happening. The feeling weighs so heavily on you— it’s like a hangover you’re just waking up to—unbearable. It’s so loud that it echoes in your ear and makes your chest ache—you’re so awake and aware of him and the words he can’t take back.

You wonder if they make pills for heartache the same way they make pills for hangovers and headaches.

He tries to take your hand. The gesture feels so familiar, but you know better than to be tricked by familiar feelings. You know better than to let yourself get burnt twice. It might feel the same, but you know your hand doesn’t fit there anymore. The two of you don’t fit anymore.

It makes you wonder how you thought it had ever even fit in the first place.

You push his hand away, “No.”

You almost expect him to tell you he’s sorry, that you two can work this out, that you— _this_ still has a chance. You’re disappointed in yourself by how much you actually want to hear him say those words, as empty as they’ll be, you just want to hear that there’s still something here worth saving.

But he remains silent and you, there isn’t anything left for you to say.

> _“Did she make your heart beat faster than I could?”_


End file.
